Aftermath
by AliceEarp
Summary: After Waverly and Doc finally come home, Nicole helps Waves feel at home again. (smut)


**"Oh my God, Waves!" Nicole said as she ran to her girlfriend and tightly embraced her, smothering her with kisses.**

** "I was so scared you were never coming back" she whispered into Waverlys neck. Waverly cried happy tears while holding onto Nicole, exausted and weak.**** "We just barely made it out with our very lives," Doc said breathless as Wynonna ran up yo him and gave him and gave him a big hug. She then planted a hard kiss on his lips.**** "Thank you for bringing her back," she said to him, then she went back to Waverly and smothered her in hugs.**** Back at the homestead, after all the kissing and hugging and welcoming bavk had finished, it was getting late, and Waverly was tired, so Nicole took her hand and led her upstairs to her room. Once up there, she sat Waverly down on the bed and went over to the dresser to grab her some pajamas, but Waverly stopped her.**** "I wont need those," she said with a little grin. Nicole hesitated.**** "Baby, your too tired, you need rest, we can do that another night," Nicole said, starting to reach again for the pajamas. Waverly then got off the bed and slowly walked to her tall girlfriend and put her hands on Nicoles to stop her.**** "I want you right now," she whispered. Nicoles breath caught in her throat and habit kicked in. She spun around, picked Waves up into her arms, and walked back to the bed. She set Waverly down gently and kissed her slowly and deeply, slightly moaning at the smoothness of Waverlys lips and tongue. She then pulled back, and asked breathlessly,**** "Wait, are you sure? I dont mind waiting."** **With that, Waverly gave her a little smile while biting her lip, and started to take off her shirt. Nicole watched, still amazed even after all the times they had done this, just how beautiful Waverly was.** **Waverly then moved her hands to Nicoles neck, gently pulled her down on top of her as Nicole smiled into her kiss. As Nicole moved her lips to Waverlys neck, Waverly unbuttoned her shirt and pushed it off Nicoles strong shoulders. Nicole then moved further down to Waverlys breasts, looking up at Waverly while kissing on the bra line. Knowing Nicole wanted more, Waverly arched her back so that Nicole could undo her white lace bra. Once that was on the floor, Nicole took one perfect breast in her mouth and the other in her hand, making Waverly sigh.**** "I missed you so much," she whispered. Nicole looked up at her with her famous heart eyes.**** "Oh baby, I missed you too, so much it hurt," Nicole said, reaching up and kissing her, cupping her Waverlys face with her hands.**** "I love you so much," Nicole whispered against her lips.**** "I love you too baby," Waverly whispered back. Moving back down, Nicole gave each breast a little kiss, then moved down to her toned tummy, her fingers brushing along the tip of Waverlys pants. Waverlys breath caught when Nicole unbuttoned them, and she slowly slid them off, and down to the floor Waverlys pants went. Moving further down, Nicoles hands rested on her legs, and her lips on Waverlys hip bones. Without kissing her, Nicole just rested her lips lightly on the inside of Waverlys thigh, hot breath running over Waverlys goose bumped skin, making Waverly squirm and spread her legs a little wider. Nicole breathed a little low laugh, loving the effect she had on her tiny girlfriend.**** "Tell me what you want baby," Nicole whispered, her lips hovering over Waverlys center. Waverly moaned.**** "I want yo.." she started, but was interrupted by Nicoles mouth connecting with exactly where Waverly wanted her. Nicole ran her tongue all the way down, then all the way back up, planting a kiss at the top of her mound.**** "You taste like my Waverly," Nicole said grinning, her dimples popping out. Waverly half giggled half moaned, a sound Nicole could listen to on repeat for the rest of her life and never get tired of. As Nicole went back to her center, licking and kissing, Waverlys fingers found Nicoles red hair and slightly tugged, moving Nicoles mouth to where she wanted it, needed it. Waverlys breath quickening, Nicole moved faster. Then when she started to feel Waverly squirm and moan more, Nicole moved her tongue to inside her, and her thumb to her clit. Waverly then let out a husky scream.**** "Im so close baby, im so close, dont stop," Waverly whispered. At the pleas, Nicole moved faster and harder, knowing how Waverly liked it. She then felt Waverly stiffen, her insides grow tighter, and her grip on Nicoles hair loosen and fly to the sheets, pulling on them as she reached her climax. Slowing down, Nicole pulled her face away, rubbing her thighs and kissing her tummy. Then she grabbed the blanket and crawled up to where Waverly was quivering on the bed, sleepy eyed. Nicole snuggled her close, wrapping Waverly in her arms.**** "I love you so much baby, im so glad your back home," Nicole whispered as she kissed her forehead. They fell asleep together, finally able to get a good nights sleep now that they were back together in each others arms.**


End file.
